The Sparks Of Deep Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When we have trouble expressing our heart. Life sometimes, helps us out.


Feelings, for some, they are just simply hard to express. Especially when one of those feelings, has to do with matters of the heart. However, sometimes life simply sets up events. Events, that can help a troubled heart. Convey such a feeling, towards the one they love. One such troubled heart, belonged to Master Tigress. For the once hardened tiger, had acquired a soft spot for the panda that came into her life years ago. A soft spot, that had eventually led the tiger to fall deeply for the panda. The trouble was though, she could never seem to get the words out to him, her feelings. For it seemed like no matter how hard she tried to get those words out. Those feelings of hers out, they just simply never would. Something that always left her feeling regret and anger towards herself. Yet, as I mentioned above. Life at times, can help such a person. As on this very night in the valley of peace, where this story takes place. A festival had arrived during the day, and was going to do a firework show at the end the night. In a way, wanting to end the night with a bang of celebratory. Well, seeing this as a huge opportunity for her to tell him. Tigress had asked Po to watch the fireworks with her, on the top of the Jade palace roof. Not just because it would be a great view to watch the fireworks with the panda she loved, but also because, it would just be him and her up there together. That's where we begin this story, as the panda and tiger sat atop the roof of the Jade palace together. Him on her left, and her on his right, each sitting crisscrossed with their paws in their laps. Waiting for the fireworks to begin, and to light up the starry lit sky above them. Both dressed in formal attire, with Po being wearing in his inner peace clothing. While Tigress, was dressed in a light blue kimono. One that had pink lotus blossoms scattered around it. Along with having red Chinese lettering on the right sleeve that read, 'Master'. Not wanting to wait for the fireworks in silence though, Po began to talk with Tigress.

"I got to say Ti, this is an awesome idea. We'll be able to see all the fireworks without worry, and see them in all their glory with the beautiful back drop of the night sky." Po stated in a happy, somewhat childlike tone. Showing a warm smile to the feline, after he had turned his head to the right to look at her. Whom in turn, had turned her head to the left. So, she could see the now smiling panda looking at her. Little did Po know though, his smile had sent a jolt of warmness down the tiger's spine. While also, causing her heart to beat in a gentle rhythm. Two actions, that would turn her usual stern voice, into this.

"O-oh, well I'm glad you liked the idea Po. Like you said, it's quite beautiful up here. Not to mention, which I know is going to sound obvious when I say it but, it also allows us to be alone together." She spoke out nervously, even giving a nervous chuckle at her last sentence. Done so by realizing what she had just spurted out to Po in the manner in which she did. Something that Po found to be a little odd, but didn't think about it too much before continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, which is awesome by the way. I mean, don't get me wrong Ti, I like spending time with the others. It's just, well, you know how they can be when it comes to certain things. Besides, I like it when just you and I can spend time together like this." Po softly stated in a sweet tone. His warm smile turning into one that was pure happiness. This sent the tiger into an even more warm state than before, going so far as to lessen her vocabulary.

"You do?" Were all the words she could find to say to him.

"Absolutely Ti, you've done so much for me in the time we have got to known each other. Like for example, helping me through the trauma I experienced during the whole Shen incident. While also helping save my life when I was in the spirit realm. That's just to name a few, so words can't describe how much I thank you for those actions and many more you've done for me." Po gently stated to the feline above a whisper. Whose heart, and very soul was now in overdrive of the feeling of love. What she had felt before, was nothing compared to how she as feeling in that exact moment. It's like the words she tried to say before, but never could. Were now bubbling deep down inside of her, wanting to burst out and fill the air with love. It became so much, she could start to feel her heart now beat in a fast motion. Her mind began to go crazy, while at the same time feeling her words begin to make their way up her throat. Before she knew it, they had now reached her mouth. Though she felt like it was best to tell him during the fireworks show, she had the words ready, and her body was telling to do it. So, clenching her paws tightly, she showed Po, a hyper expression.

"Po I..." Yet, before those words of hers could come out. They were stopped by the sound of the first firework being launched into the air. Exploding only ten seconds later in the night sky with a boom and a fiery ball of half blue, and of half red sparkles. Such a display, had caused Po to look away from the tiger and to the spectacle that had just happened for the valley. It was only, when the lights of blue and red had disappeared into nothingness, he had turned his attention back to her.

"Sorry Ti, you were saying?" Po calmly asked her in a curious tone. Only for Tigress, to slowly look away from him, and to the night sky. Feeling the once desire and passion in her begin to fade away. The courage that was bustling in her seconds ago, now gone, and feeling like the words in her mouth were lost once again like before. Something that made her show a frown, and for her to close her eyes. Actions, that made Po form a look of worry. Knowing that whatever she was going to tell him, was something she needed to say. So, being the panda that he was, he had lifted his right paw up from his lap, placing it one the tiger's left shoulder. Which when he did, two more fireworks had been sent in to the night sky. Exploding in loud fashion with the colors of green and red, gaining loud cheers from down within the valley.

"Tigress, what's wrong? What was it you were going to tell me?" He asked in a soft whisper, making Tigress slowly open her eyes back up. While also slightly turning her head to the right of her, seeing the now worried panda next to her. She didn't want the night to go like this. She didn't want him sad, she wanted him happy. Happy with her, yet now, both of them were far from it. Deep down however, she knew there was still a chance to change it. To change the night so it could perhaps be like that, but only if she could get over the worry and anxiety that was plaguing her.

"Po…" She whispered, lifting her right paw up from her lap. Gently placing it on top of the pandas left paw. Feeling his soft paw, seemed to bring her ease, and helped lift her up from her sad state. While this was all happening though, the loud booms of now many fireworks were going off in the distance. An array of what seemed to be rainbow colors were now reflecting off of the twos faces. Whether that played into what happened next, is something only Tigress could tell you. For, as she looked into the panda's eyes, feeling his paw, his company. She could start to feel her heart beat in a fast pace again, her body starting to feel warm inside. She could feel everything start to come back before that first firework had went off. Her mind, simply letting one sentence cross inside of it.

" _You have to do it now."_ So that's what she did. Instead of using words though, she did something even more bold. Even more brave. She had closed her eyes, and had quickly brought her head to Po's. Her lips hitting his, making her tightly hold the pandas' paw that was still on her shoulder. When this bravery happened, the last firework had gone off. One that had the color of white and black. One that formed the symbol of the yin and yang. While everyone was cheering for the finale however, the tiger still had her lips locked onto Po's lips. Whose eyes had gone wide from the action that was a symbol of a thousand 'I love you's.' It was only thirty seconds later, that Tigress had pulled away, looking at the shocked Po.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Po. I wanted to tell you I love you, and that I want to be with you. I'm sorry for the sudden kiss, but I just couldn't hold my feelings down any longer. I've held them down long enough, and I'm sure as you figured it out. That was the main reason why I wanted to be up here with you alone. I knew, if I was going to do this. To tell you how I felt. That this would be the night to get everything out." Tigress stated with deep breaths, looking at Po with a loving expression. While also, showing one that was saying, 'I'm sorry.' It was as if time then stood still for the two, one still in shock while the other feeling a sense of relief from her confession. The ones paw still on the others shoulder, that was still being held by the one who loved him. It was only five minutes later, that Po's expression changed into one that was of, realization.

"Tigress…" He began, before he had turned his body so he was now facing her. Allowing him to extend his left paw out to her. Which when was in reach of her, had wrapped around the right side of her waist. Pulling her close to him, until the left side of her had hit his belly. Letting him lay his head right on top of hers. By which point, he had removed his right paw from her left shoulder. Which wrapped itself around the left side her. Letting the tigers' right paw, fall back into her lap. All the while, her features showing one of softness.

"I-I love you too Tigress. Thank you, for telling me how you feel." He whispered in a mixture of happiness and deep emotion. Closing his eyes, as he began to rub his head on hers. A sweet gesture, that made Tigress close her own eyes, and purr with happiness. For at long last, she was feeling the love, she had always wanted to feel from him. She was being embraced, by the one person she could ever love in this world. That in of itself, was worth all the trouble, her feelings had put her through.


End file.
